In display devices used in cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., there is demand for narrow frames in light of performance, design, etc. An example of the method of narrowing a frame is a method of bending part of a display panel such that a mounting portion on which another substrate such as a wiring substrate, etc., is mounted will be located below a display surface. However, a wiring line provided in a bend area may be disconnected under the effect of stress caused by bending in some cases.